


Paradox

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Paradox

Stupid, dumbass ape.

Despite all Sanzo’s signals, despite all the warnings--verbal and otherwise, despite all the risks associated with invading his personal space, he still persisted. What the hell was in it for him? Did Goku like getting beat over the head? Did he really have a death wish?

And now he snored, lying in the position that he’d practically fell into after another endless day of battling, oblivious to the world around him, oblivious to Sanzo’s presence, and to the fact he’d become so used to Goku’s energy force brushing over his skin that he almost missed it.


End file.
